When I think of you
by AngelRayaka
Summary: A begining poem that leads into a valentine suprise


_When I think of you I cry_

_Not because I'm sad but because I am glad_

_Glad that I have you with me and that after all we've been through you still stick by me like I stick by you_

_I know that I can always look to you for guidance _

_For love and comfort_

_To be myself and not hide my secret from everyone because I know that you share the same secret with me_

_We are opposites _

_Light_

_Dark_

_But we attract_

_Opposites attract_

_That's why I'm glad that I have you_

_My love and only love_

_My sacred maiden_

Daisuke finished the poem he was writing he never much cared for writing, but being Valentines Day coming soon he wanted to give this poem to a current someone that he cared deeply for. Class bell rang signaling lunch time and he got up from his seat and walked out to join Satoshi on the roof for lunch. Sitting there eating lunch quietly every once in a while started a soon dead end conversation. Lunch time was almost finished and Satoshi got up to throw away his lunch that he barely touched. During these five second time Daisuke slipped the letter into Satoshi's bag and sat there as if nothing happened.

"Smooth Daisuke really smooth." Dark whispered to him.

They both got up and walked to there next class in silences and said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Daisuke's day went by normal as always. He daydreamed and wrote homework down with the occasional doodles on the side of his paper. The day was finally over and when he went to meet Satoshi outside Satoshi just seemed to walk past him. Daisuke wondered if something was bothering him.  
"Satoshi is every." He was cut off.

"I got to go Daisuke." He answered.

Daisuke thought his poem might have done something to upset Satoshi. He had finally gotten the nerve to say something about him liking Satoshi maybe Satoshi didn't feel the same way after all. Daisuke sulked back home. It was the weekend so there wasn't school the next day. However tomorrow was Valentine's Day. When morning woke Daisuke he sulked downstairs and sat at the table depressed at the thought of losing Satoshi's friendship. Kosuke walked into the house flipping through the mail and stopped at one and looked up.

"Daisuke…this is for you. Seems you got a secret admirer." He handed his son the letter.

Opening it he read what was written.

_You're the only one I've ever loved _

_I still love you_

_Your closeness makes me feel so alive_

_Come to the park in at 3 o'clock_

_I promise you won't be disappointed._

_I'll be wearing a black jacket by the fountain._

_Do try not to be late._

_Secret Admirer_

Daisuke looked over the words…it had been typed so no way of knowing who it was. Sighing he looked up at the clock it was only noon he still had three hours yet. He walked upstairs and laid there for a while and decided he might as well leave. He'll walk that way when he does get there it will be close to three. Walking through town he wondered who it could be. It couldn't be the Haradas' because Risa liked Satoshi and Riku and him had broken up and decided to keep a friendship bases although that wasn't working very much. He sat at the fountain looking out over the sea. Looking out to the great blue sea that hid the Neptune cave underneath it where he and Dark had taken a mission and Satoshi had almost won if it were the little explosive that Dark had planted. Checking the watch it read 2:59 p.m. Standing up he looked around for a black jacket of some short. Catching a black figure walk to the other side of the fountain he walked around to see who it was. Standing there was none other than Satoshi and Daisuke thought it was just a one out of million chance he was there. As long as he was Daisuke figured he'd make talk.

"Hey Hiwatari, nice day isn't it?" He walked over.

"Yes, it is. What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked calmly.

"I got a note saying that I had a secret admirer and that I was to meet them here at 3." Daisuke answered.

"Really, well it's three now." Satoshi looked at his watch.

Looking around the area Daisuke didn't see anyone with a black jacket, but Satoshi, "you're the only one here with a black jacket."

"So it would seem." Satoshi looked at Daisuke.

"Yeah…" Daisuke stated.

"_When I think of you I cry_

_Not because I'm sad but because I am glad_

_Glad that I have you with me and that after all we've been through you still stick by me like I stick by you_

_I know that I can always look to you for guidance _

_For love and comfort_

_To be myself and not hide my secret from everyone because I know that you share the same secret with me_

_We are opposites _

_Light_

_Dark_

_But we attract_

_Opposites attract_

_That's why I'm glad that I have you_

_My love and only love_

_My sacred maiden._" Satoshi stated the poem Daisuke had given him and looked toward him.

Daisuke looked to him and then looked away. "I see you read it."

"That I did. You want to know what I thought of it?" Satoshi said in a serious tone.

Daisuke still looking away nodded waiting for Satoshi to say something.

Sitting next to Daisuke he grabbed his hand and pulled Daisuke into him whispering. "I think it was the most wonderful poem I've ever been given by anyone."

Daisuke turn so quickly he didn't even realize how close Satoshi was to him and they brushed lips. Blushing Daisuke looked away shyly.

"I-I didn't think you liked it…you walked away kinda suddenly yesterday." He stuttered.

"I'm sorry about that…I was thinking of a way to repay you for that. I'm sorry if I worried you." He whispered back.

Daisuke looked back at him smiling, "I think you did a good job."

Satoshi gave him a peck on the lips and Daisuke gave him a hug. That's where they spent their Valentine's Day at with each other.


End file.
